User talk:NinjaSheik
Blog Comment Of course you can! You don't need to know someone's appearance, or interect personally, in order to become friends with someone. I would spice up my talk but... I'm not entirely sure how to set up a template. --Black Summers 22:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) That is merely the ignorance of the heart; just because you don't know what someone looks like doesn't mean you cannot befriend them. --Black Summers 22:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) She who shall not be mentioned Guess what ? She added me on YT. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) WHAAAT~!?! You still trust her after what she did!?!--'NinjaSheik' 01:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. I guess my forgiving nature just gets in the way, but one thing's for sure : she's out of Wikia, so that means no more trouble. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm still mad at her, you know? I can't believe what she did. She lied to us, betrayed us, vandalized our pages, inculding my page. She's completely insane. How dare she...? The thing is, I can't understand why she did it.--'NinjaSheik' 01:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Neither can I. When she gets into fits of anger, she goes wham ! She vandalised my page, but I guess with all the incidents that have happened before that, I suppose I've learned to forgive and forget. It's a hard, bitter lesson, really. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll never forgive her. Never.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I understand. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 01:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :You don't have to be. After all, you and I both saw how she acted. It's how we both relent, at the end of the day. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I still can't believe I trusted her! I was so stupid!--'NinjaSheik' 01:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Like people always say, there's a fine line between trust and gullibility. Hint hint. ^_- TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm still mad at her and myself. I can't believe I was fooled so easily. Sir GS even told me.--'NinjaSheik' 02:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know. Isn't it sad, how bonds like these can be severed ? She asked for them to be severed, that's pretty obvious. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Why did she hate us so much...?--'NinjaSheik' 02:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Warped thoughts. I could easily say that. Everyone's actually capable of showing some love and respect. But when she was all warped and thought that all the world hated her, she made the world hate her. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) She's insane, all right.--'NinjaSheik' 02:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well said. Meanwhile, think you can lend us a hand on the forums ? We've got Forum:Wanted Pages and DTN and I were thinking of clearing them out. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that. But, how can I help? I'm not really good at those kind of things.--'NinjaSheik' 02:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you might give us a few verdicts - some are related to Days, some are related to KHII. Some need redirecting, whilst others need new articles. But there are some links where Kryten deleted the redirect links. So there's where everyone comes in : should they be there ? If not, then we can all join together and remove the links from Special:Wantedpages, one by one. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I'm not sure. I gotta go to bed soon.--'NinjaSheik' 02:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Catcha soon then. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Bye.--'NinjaSheik' 02:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Good enough? Hey, I saw that the Land of Departure had a tag that said "In need of a better picture" because it was just a screenshot from the world. I found a pic that is the world's banner, like for all of the other world pages. My only concern, is it too small of a picture? I'll put up a bigger one later, but for now that's the best I can do without making it horrible quality. So, is that okay for now? kevin 01:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think so. Sure, why not? Give it your best shot.--'NinjaSheik' 01:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Mail Why would you even be getting mail? Does wikia automatically send us e-mail or something?Glorious CHAOS! 16:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Let's say Sora updated, I would get an e-mail on my Yahoo account saying that it was updated. But I don't get anything.--'NinjaSheik' 16:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oops... Sorry about the quotes. I didn't know... I won't let it happen again. ;)-TheJake 01:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What's Up? Happy Halloween! *BWAHAHA!* IRC Well Howdy-do! 358/2 Days Trailer Why do you delete it? Both Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts coded had trailer in them. 358/2 Day should have one.-Cococrash11 It was poorly written and the game is already out! You really think it's needed?--'NinjaSheik' 02:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) So, Coded is out, but they still had the trailer and I change the spelling error.-Cococrash11 No, I still saw them. Talk about this to Sir DTN or Sir GS, or even Sir Kryten. Let them decided.--'NinjaSheik' 03:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hellooooo Would You Like To Join The Organization? Curses I know I curse a lot, but I also get into trouble for it (I think), so I'm not really one to emulate.Glorious CHAOS! 01:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry for bring it up. I must be a nuisance to you and the others. Sorry for everything I done up until now. Oh, and I'm also sorry for calling you Kryten-sama a while back. I just like to use titles on others.--'NinjaSheik' 01:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Why So Serious...? (psst. that's not how you spell "y'all" --Neumannz 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) :I've personally seen wiki's get bad raps from fansites and forums just because they're wiki's ("KH Wiki isn't always reliable, nor is any wiki for that matter." - well, so is every other website, unless it's university or something), yet when I compare the information between the wiki and the fansite, the wiki is generally not only more up to date, but better sourced and less subject to a single fan's warped point of view. I don't really see any credence in the "if fansite's don't like you, you must be bad", because even before I knew of the wiki I could tell that a lot of the fansite's were simply not useful. :At this notice, I've actually checked out some forums which criticize the wiki, and they're basically whining about how we argue over what the correct interpretation is on the talk pages. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=943346&topic=52153007, http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=943346&topic=51786239. WOW, because forums (and nearly every wiki) never, ever do that. The KH wiki must just be it's own special cesspool! :Then there's the fact that we do have affiliates (http://thekingdomkey.net/), do get praise (http://forums.khinsider.com/kingdom-hearts-2/132705-can-i-get-some-help-kh-storylines.html) and I personally can't find any specific objections to the wiki beyond the talk page bit - just "oh, it's a wiki, you can't trust it", which is balderdash. Even the best, most researched wiki's that I've seen have gotten that same hand-wave. In fact, the only actual information-based complaint that I've seen is that we spoil people by having all the information available so early (http://forums.khinsider.com/future-kingdom-hearts/138130-no-more-new-worlds-bbs-3.html). That's not exactly a problem. ::Actually, instead of just giving you generalities, I'll try to do show you what I mean: Find one (1) site, not a forum (as they are not reliable as compendiums, due to their conversational nature, as informative as they may be) that has better coverage of, say, Star Seeker than we do. Stats aren't as important. It's a bit hard to even do that, isn't it? Now, on that same site, find info on Abas Chain, and compare it to ours. So far, I've found one site that has a level of information approaching ours, and it is not only very brief on individual characters and plot, but what it does focus on (Stats) is a bit less than ours. Eyesonff is a great site, sure, and it's coverage is reasonable for it's focus, but we're better at KH info. Or, compare Way to the Dawn with what KHinsider says about it...the speculatory or even absolutely wrong things it says, such as "The Soul Eater Riku has was used as an intermediary for the creation of his Keyblade." and "This keyblade could be taken as the one from the world in-between." Sure, it's a great site, and since it and most fansites focus on news, information on individual weapons and topics isn't it's strong point, but the point remains that KH wiki at wikia is the best target for '''comprehensive' and accurate'' information. (Your beloved kicking dog of "Erauqs" appeared at KHinsider before here, remember? And most fansites.) You can't even say that we claimed that it was the absolutely correct translation while other sites didn't, either, since we had a prominent "This information is subject to dubbing changes" notice at the top of that page.Glorious CHAOS! 22:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I care about this wiki a lot, that's why I'm always so serious. I can tell you're serious, too, NeutraVega, but in a bad way. You don't have to be a jerk to everyone, y'know? You have bad attitude. Sir Kryten is ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. We're not always reliable, but we're trying to be. It'd because of anonymous vandals is what throw people off track and the lack of information we get, but once we got what we need, we fix everything. Everything's okay afterwards. There is no reason why we should keep agruing over the same thing over and over again.--'NinjaSheik' 23:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not talking about reliability. Everyone knows this wiki is up-to-date. Well...at least I'd like to say that. Or maybe I feel that way. But I was referring to the users, more specifically. The member base of this wiki. And if Sheik's above post proved anything...it proved them right: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=943346&topic=52153007 That ain't the first time this weirdo on GFaqs complained, nor is the FIRST one. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=943346&topic=51786239 Also....I GOT MENTIONED ON THERE! Yay! --NeutraVega 18:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::And he's not only one person, but one hypocrite, so there's no reason for us to heed him.Glorious CHAOS! 18:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I could've sword the majority of the users in that thread were far harsher than he was... Don't you read past first post? Selective reading doesn't exactly help your argument... You're acting like one of those Christian retards who think that they won't go to hell if they don't read about hell. --NeutraVega 22:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) EXCUSE ME!?! WHAT DID YOU CALL SIR KRYTEN!?!?! This kind of thing is exactly what I'm talking about! You can't go around and call people the "R" word!! I have you know that Sir Kryten is awesome! Yes, he is a little harsh now and then, but he's really good deep down! As for those jerks on GameSpot, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!!!--'NinjaSheik' 22:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I didn't call him that! Per say...Oh, I meant "per se." Whatever... I'm just saying that's what he's acting like! Selective reading, as I've mentioned. :That'd be Gamefaqs, actually... And KHInsider... And KHU... And KHN... And KH-Vids... Man, that's a lot of piece of mind to be sending out... --NeutraVega 02:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Whatever!--'NinjaSheik' 02:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Rofl. I just saw your posts there. You do realize that making a complete, utter fool of yourself down there doesn't help your case. You do know that...right? --NeutraVega 02:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I KNOW THAT!! I KNOW! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!--'NinjaSheik' 02:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :If you knew, then you wouldn't have represented your beloved wiki this well. You've done it proud...that's for sure. =/ --NeutraVega 02:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I read past the bloody first post, I'm the one who posted the links there in the first place. Casey is the one starting the topics, so he's actually trying to say something. The rest of them are repeating whatever he says, so they're not worth replying to. Some of the harshest comments are laughable, such as Tgirl's "they can't even read Japanese" - hahaha. We have quite a few editors who are fluent in Japanese. A bit of the other editors are making complaints that are information is superseded by ultimania (the guide, probably. The site, laughable) and the Ansem Reports (also laughable, it's the same damn site). I stand by my claim that this wiki has more comprehensive information than any other KH fansite, and if someone would like to point to a site with greater, more accurate information, I would be happy to hear it. ::As for any complaints about our userbase - I don't give a shit about what other people think of our editors. I don't go around saying that certain fansites are bad because their editors are annoying, I say it because they're fansites are unreliable. However, I do care about our actual editors behavior, and your comment above is abhorrent on multiple levels. I've been trying really hard to not block you, since you have rarely vandalized. But a harassing attitude is a blockable offense, so don't push it. ::Also: Gamefaqs IS Gamespot, so don't feel so damn smug. ::Wow, I just found out about KHN. That is the most weeaboo thing I've ever seen, trying to use the katakana without any idea what it means. ::NS, please, please don't take the wiki so seriously that you go yell at other forums. If they're idiots, let them be idiots. It doesn't matter one whit to us unless one of them comes here and starts whining.Glorious CHAOS! 02:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ...KrytenKoro...I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I MEAN IT! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. So, please don't be mad at me, please! I know I should've left them alone, but I couldn't just stand there and let them insult all our hard work! Users like you, Sir DTN, Lord Xiggie, Sir Azul, Lady Katie, Lady TNE...You've all worked so hard this far...I'm sorry I got too emotionally over this...I'm sorry...--'NinjaSheik' 02:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :You're right. You don't need it here, so I'll make my position crystal clear: If you all get your shit together, then I'll stop being an asshat, and I'll cooly reply and comply. Contribute and edit professionally. And one last thing, hint hint: I'm a co-admin on one site, and a news reporter and media contributor on another; both major KH sites. :3 So, now you know that I'm not bluffing. I can help you all out, IF you're willing to stop farting around and turn into something respectable. If not...well, those Gamefaqs threads will spread to other areas. And I won't even have to lift a finger; you'll do everything yourselves, like you've been doing up til now. :) So, you all gonna start behaving and acting like normal people? --NeutraVega 02:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll repeat this as I have before - you are the one who started the argument by throwing a fit at Eraqus, though I guess you did throw a fit on my talk page when I took more than a few hours to get the weapon stat template set up. You really need to stop acting like you're some poor victim. ::If you want to help, that's dandy. However, I've yet to see any reason for us to rely on fansites, since their main advantage over us is on magazine scans, and well, if we need to we can get those on our own, and even then, those scans usually don't provide any substantial information besides names. ::As for those threads spreading - there's this one wiki, tfwiki, that is simply the best fansite on the web. Half of it's major editors have actually worked on the original material. And it still gets the same crap from people saying "It's a wiki, you can't trust it." So excuse me if I don't care to listen to opinions like that.Glorious CHAOS! 03:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :*sigh* How many times do I have to repeat myself? Once again, you're selectively reading and refusing to take in the facts: No one is pointing fingers at the wiki! They're pointing fingers at the users. The people who run the wiki... --NeutraVega 03:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but I agree with Kryten. I think they're jerks, who think a wiki should be perfect. Sure, the KH Wiki isn't perfect, but wE try are best and that's the only thing that counts(at least I think so). --Firaga44 03:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) True.--'NinjaSheik' 03:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Did any of you actually even bother to see what's going on? THEY AREN'T DISSING THE WIKI, they're dissing YOU ALL. And you wonder why...especially with such ingenious excuse like these. --NeutraVega 03:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to use that to vie for power or anything. I'm just saying that in the context that I can definitely work with this wiki on a level-headed level, and improve it quite a bit. I ain't lying or bluffing, cause if you look at my edit history, I've done my fair share of contributions. But you all are making damn fools of yourselves, and quite frankly, wasting this wiki. --NeutraVega 03:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :NV, several of them specifically say the wiki is unreliable. That's what I care about. As I said before, I don't care about complaints about our editors, because such a complaint is not even worth paying attention to. Our editors are not our site, and it doesn't matter how their behavior appears to others. Only our output does.Glorious CHAOS! 03:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh, that's just a small margin of them. That's the elitist crowd who look down on anything of the sort. That's the kind of crowd that shouldn't get you down. But when a majority of the userbase looks down on you guys, even the wikigoers, I think that sort of situation demands change. Even you can't disagree with that. --NeutraVega 03:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm persisting. :P You know, I wasn't like this when I first joined. I was rational and logical. Very. So! Now you know why I act like an asshole around here. :3 Logical thinking compliments reasoning, and vice versa. But when you throw ignorance into the mix, you get a whole lot of trouble. You've been here a while...so I can honestly say, this isn't the first time this happened. :) Which means, I'' ain't the problem. You can't change editor behavior. But you can set an example. Sheik going to GFaqs, and freaking out, or Kryten saying stupid stuff and making a fool of himself isn't setting an example. But you, logically deducing the situation IS. As well as anyone else who follows suit. That's why I'm never mean to you. That's why I respect ya. Just wish there were more of you. --NeutraVega 03:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No, but like I said above, you can at least set an example. --NeutraVega 03:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I really want to correct NS above, but...that is some much needed humor in this tense situation. Aaaah, well that didn't last long. :::Let's all cool down for a second. :::NV, I want to apologize for being hard on you, because I know I have. However, you need to understand that your behavior is incredibly aggravating to the other editors. Silly stuff like the gamefaqs people are complaining about, simple forum-ing and drama, don't interfere with the page information (again, all I care about, I don't really care about people). Your stuff, however, has led you to at least once vandalize a page out of anger. :::As long as no one's actively destroying the information, I'm fine. And again, there's just too much inherent hypocrisy to care about other fansite's views of our userbase. I'll care when it actively gives me problems, I'm not going to support muzzling people for what they do on their "free time". :::Most importantly, if you want to help, that would be appreciated - however, don't do so if you're going to be attacking other editors for trying to help.Glorious CHAOS! 03:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Guess I'll clarify: I've not once, NOT ONCE attacked anyone for "trying to help." The only thing I attacked was ignorance, stubbornness, and stupidity. Those who whole heartedly try to help, even if dumb...I stay away from. Those who are just dumb, I'll attack. Those who are stubborn, dumb, and think they're onto something and refuse to listen to anyone else, I'll happily tear them apart. If you think what I say is untrue...then happily look at my edit history. :) I don't go after innocence; that's just stupid. I place logic before anything else, and when someone disputes raw logic, that I have a problem with. Why...that's just common sense. --NeutraVega 03:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Do I have to seriously list it? Just re-read your recent posts on GFaqs. Even a user or two asked you to go away. That's the sort of stuff that's detrimental to your wiki. When you say something retarded, and everyone jumps on you about it. As an admin and representative, you can't afford that. If you can't HELP but say something stupid, at least have the sense to make a proxy account so no one knows it's you. Just look at me; I act like an asshole for the greater good, but even so, if ya'll knew who I was, that would hurt my site. --NeutraVega 04:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :He isn't pointing fingers at you... He's angry at me. --NeutraVega 04:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Getting jumped on for saying this: ::""You mean the same plot information that can be found in the Ansem reports and the Ultimanias?" The Ansem Reports doesn't even exist anymore, and the Ultimania has extremely brief information, and the Final Mix info especially is inaccurate." :When they were talking about going to other fansites? I'm sorry, it's a reasonable assumption to make that they were talking about the fansites, not the game elements. Then they yell at me for saying that the KH1 Ansem Reports are canonically false, which I'm sorry, they are. That was pretty much the plot of the Hollow Bastion scene before the 1000 Heartless battle. To claim that "it's stupid to distrust the Reports" is itself easily disprovable. :Again, what have I actually said that was wrong and made a fool of me?Glorious CHAOS! 04:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Man. I can't even care about this anymore. Kryten, I'll help out and drop the attitude. But in , I want you to be more logical. Reason more often. Things are not set in stone from simply one person's perspective; you need to keep that in mind. And when information is lacking, we don't fill it in just for the sake of filling in. That said...the wiki, and GFaqs, and all of that aside... Do you ever get a feeling when a storm's coming? :D I think a storm's coming, and not in a bad way. :3 --NeutraVega 04:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::...Again, I am really trying to calm down here. What exactly did I say that you think was wrong?Glorious CHAOS! 04:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC)